


Searching for a Washed-Out Road

by midnightstreet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (because of course), Anal Fingering, Feelings, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/pseuds/midnightstreet
Summary: There's so much Patrick has yet to experience.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	Searching for a Washed-Out Road

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little PWP that turned ||tender||.
> 
> Thank you to [Kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42) for looking this over!
> 
> Title from Carol Gilligan's _The Birth of Pleasure_.

Patrick lifts his head off the pillow and struggles to look down and see what's happening at the end of the bed. His neck strains uncomfortably; he can feel a vein throbbing. "F—fuck, what's happening? David??" He sounds so desperate he hardly recognizes his own voice.

"You're about to have a spectacular orgasm, that's what's happening." David smiles up at him — he's still fully clothed, and god, why does that do something for Patrick, feeling more exposed than he's ever felt in his life while his partner is still dressed in what he wore to work? — and runs a soothing hand over Patrick's lower stomach.

"It feels... _oh_ , it feels different."

"Mm, that's because you've never come from prostate stimulation before. Just try to let go, let your body feel what it's feeling, honey."

 _Honey._ That's a first, but Patrick is too caught up in sensation to really analyze it. He lets his head flop back on the pillow, focusing on breathing — panting, really — and tries to relinquish control to David. He's only been with this man — this _man_ , and doesn't _that_ still blow his mind a little — for a matter of weeks. Isn't that too soon, to give so much up, his body and his trust and his...feelings? Maybe that's something to think about later, when he's not stark naked with someone else's fingers up his ass, making him feel things he didn't even know were possible. But David knows what he's doing, and even when his pulse is pounding, a little bit of fear under the arousal that's making his dick hard enough to cut glass, Patrick is ready to let himself fall.

He's getting warmer and warmer, not just like the exertion he's used to with sex, but a heat swimming through his blood, from his toes on up. His legs are shaking now. David is saying something, but the only sound he can make out is like water rushing into his ears. He imagines himself under a waterfall, wrapped in David's arms.

That's his last thought as his mind whites out.

He hasn't passed out, but he might as well have. He feels like he's floating - it's a cliché, he knows, but he finally understands why - despite sensing the rough sheets under him, his left foot covered by the bedspread. Blinking a few (dozen) times up at the ceiling, he realizes he can feel soft hair under his fingertips: David has crawled up the bed, tucking himself under Patrick's (totally useless, right now) arm. David is idly scratching the tips of his fingers through Patrick's pubic hair. Looking down to watch, Patrick is...well, it wasn't really possible to be _more_ stunned in this moment, but it's a near thing.

He's still hard.

"David, wha—. Did I not come?"

"Oh no, you definitely did. Just in a different way; sometimes ejaculation doesn't happen. You still feel good, though, right?"

Patrick nods as much as his weak neck will allow.

"I can get you off that way too, just give it some time; I know how intense this can be, especially when you've never done it before."

"You've, umm. Do you...do _you_ prefer it this way? Should I be doing that to you?"

He can feel David's smile against his chest. "We can get to that eventually. Honestly, I'm just about as turned on from watching that happen to you - making that happen for you - as I've ever been from anything. You have no idea how beautiful you are. For now, this is all for you: I want you to experience as much pleasure as you can handle - all the things you should have been having, the stuff you missed out on."

Patrick lets what David is saying wash over him. He knows it’s going to come eventually, the day when he'll sit down and have a good cry. He’ll mourn all the years he didn't know himself, didn't realize how he was missing out, not being with the right partner; how he was afraid to scratch beneath the surface of himself, to see what he might find. He hopes David will be there to hold his hand.

He can feel a single, hot tear slip from the corner of his eye.

It's David who wipes it away.


End file.
